A heart racing moment
by happysweetie
Summary: When Natalia is taken hostage by Jake Calleigh wants to trade her for Natalia. When Jake Kidnaps Calleigh Eric is a mess but he wants to find her. before E/C
1. Hostage

Chapter one

Hostage

_**I DO NOT OWN CSI:MIAMI OR IT'S CARACTERS SADLY **_

Calliegh was sitting at her breakfast table when she heard her phone ring. It was Horatio.

"Calliegh we have a situation down at the lab. Can you come down and help us resolve it please?"

"Oh yeah. Defiantly. But what _kind _of situation?"

He sighed.

"Natalia was taken hostage by Jake and he says he'll let her go if can speak with you."

"Oh my gosh. Weapon?"

"He has a knife to her throat."

"Crap. I'm on my way. Bye"

"See you soon"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On her way to the lab, all calliegh could think about was how Jake could do something like that to Natalia. She had always thought they were good friends. There was no time to think about why it was happening. She needed to think about how she was going to stop it. She was best friends with Natalia and she would do anything to save her life. Even if it came to telling Jake to take her instead of Natalia.

When she arrived at the lab, Everyone was staring at her, and when she got to Horatio's office, Eric ran up to her saying,

"Calleigh you don't have to do this. You don't have to risk you life for Natalia. Wait for S.W.A.T. to come or…"

She cut him off.

"Eric this is my fault. I have to do this for her."

"Do what?" He asked a bit confused. Calleigh sighed.

"Make a swap".

_Oh my god. Please Calleigh don't, h_e thought. Those were the words he didn't want to here.

"Calleigh…"

"Eric don't. please. Bye." She said then kissed him on the cheek. He sighed and followed her to were Horatio was.

"Hi Calleigh."

"Hey, H. Come on lets do this I want my day off."

Horatio and Calleigh walked over to were Natalia was about to cry and Jake smiling at the sight of Calleigh.

"Hey love" Jake said to Calleigh. "Glad you could come"

"First off Jake I'm here now let Natalia go." She wasn't going to risk yelling at him for calling her love. Not with him in complete control of killing Nataila.

"Second, put the knife down."

"Now come on baby, don't be like that. You know I don't give up that easy. I want you to come here."

Calleigh sighed and Eric grabbed her arm as she started to move forward.

She shrugged it off and took a step out, around 4 feet away from where Jake and Natalia stood.

He took a step forward and…

Cliff-hanger :P Suggestions are always welcome. (This is my first fanfic)


	2. Sweaters In Miami

Chapter two

Sweaters in Miami.

_**I DO NOT OWN CSI:MIAMI OR IT'S CARACTERS SADLY **_

_Calleigh sighed and Eric grabbed her arm as she started to move forward. _

_She shrugged it off and took a step out, around 4 feet away from where Jake and Natalia stood. _

_He took a step forward and…_

"Now tell me Calleigh, why'd you end it with me huh?" An angry face forming his face.

"Jake you hit me. A lot. I lasted 3 months of wearing sweaters in Miami to keep the bruises from showing. How was I supposed to live with that? Huh?! I was getting to the point were it hurt to fire my gun. With a job like this, you can't work. You drank until you didn't care how loud I was screaming to make you stop. And I.."

Jake cut her off.

" Calleigh I don't want you to talk to me like that again, or I wont give you your friend back alive."

Ryan growled. "Jake can we make a swap. Me for Natalia." Calleigh pleaded.

Jake smiled and pushed Natalia out of the way and Ryan ran out and got her while Jake Grabbed Calleigh the same time Eric did. Jake pulled a gun out and put it to Calleigh's head.

"Let go of her or I'll shoot her in the head" Jake yelled.

Eric looked at Horatio and…

Sorry that chapter was so short. I might make it longer later. Any suggestions? J Cliff hanger sorry :P


	3. The Chase

Chapter three

The chase

_**I DO NOT OWN CSI:MIAMI OR IT'S CARACTERS SADLY **_

_Jake smiled and pushed Natalia out of the way and Ryan ran out and got her while Jake Grabbed Calleigh the same time Eric did. Jake pulled a gun out and put it to Calleigh's head._

"_Let go of her or I'll shoot her in the head" Jake yelled._

_Eric looked at Horatio and…_

Horatio winked and said now! Every cop pulled out their guns and pointed them at Jake. Jake just looked dumbfounded. He took a few steps back getting Calleigh out of Eric's grip and turned to face her not letting go. Without warning he shot Calleigh in the leg. She gasped out in pain but did not dare to shed a tear. Jake scooped her up and ran for the door. Eric followed close behind yelling at them to stop. Jake did no such thing. Jake shoved Calleigh into the car making her head smash against the window knocking her out cold. Eric wasn't fast enough as Frank coming in tried to stop him from running outside fearing Jake would shoot Calleigh again. Jake was muttering stuff under his breath that she could quite make out. She could however make out the cursing words he was yelling when he noticed Eric, Horatio, and Frank following them in their cars. He knew he had to make a plan and fast. He pulled over got out of the car and dragged the knocked out Calleigh who had blacked out again from blood loss in her leg. Eric gasped and yelled things Jake couldn't understand when he saw Calleigh lying there. Lifeless. Unsure if she was still alive.

"Come near me now or follow me later I'll shoot her. Not to kill her but to put her through pain. But yes I will kill her soon enough." Jake yelled as a grin appeared across his face.

"Jake, you don't want to do that to her." Eric said. "You care about her so why kill her?"

"You know what. Your right. NO FOLLOWING!" Jake dragged Calleigh into the car again and sped off.

"Now what?" Eric and Frank asked.

"Now….we go under cover" Horatio said as he put on his sunglasses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Calleigh woke up in a hotel room a few hours later. She noticed the time and knew something was wrong. It was 9:00am when they left the lab and the last time she saw a clock it was 9:30am. It was now 1:15pm. She saw and felt her injuries and knew that blood loss, and even a concussion wouldn't make her last that long out cold. Then she gasped. She noticed she was in Shorts and a t-shirt. She could tell she was raped. She didn't know where Jake was so she grabbed the phone on the hotel night stand. She called Eric.

"Delko"

"Eric it's Calleigh."

"Calleigh! Are you ok? Where are you?!"

"Eric I don't know but it's been almost 4 hours. I just know we've been driving North for around 3."

"Calleigh your ok though."

"Eric I don't know how much longer I can last. I have a bullet in my leg and a concussion I think I just need…"

She was cut off and Eric heard some yelling and dial tone.

"Calleigh! Calleigh!" But it was no use. He feared for her a lot. He knew that if it was Jake, he knew what he was capable of. Especial since today she told everyone in the lab that he beat her for three months. She would be lucky if all she had done to her was the bullet in her leg and a concussion. He wanted to kill Jake for hurting Calleigh. _His_ Calleigh.

"Eric what's wrong?" Horatio asked when he heard Eric yelling.

"H. I just got off the phone with Calleigh."

"What did she say?"

"That she is around 3 hours north of Miami. She has a bullet in her leg and a concussion."

"We need to find Jake now before her hurts her more"


	4. Calleigh!

Chapter four

Calleigh!

_**I DO NOT OWN CSI:MIAMI OR IT'S CARACTERS SADLY **_

"_Eric what's wrong?" Horatio asked when he heard Eric yelling._

"_H. I just got off the phone with Calleigh."_

"_What did she say?"_

"_That she is around 3 hours north of Miami. She has a bullet in her leg and a concussion."_

"_We need to find Jake now before her hurts her more"_

Calleigh whimpered as Jake punched her in the face causing her mouth to bleed and face to swell. He punched her again and again before he started kicking her in the stomach. When he was done he spoke.

"You even _think _about calling the lab again I'll shoot you in your arm and other leg! You understand?!" He kicked her in the ribs.

"DO YO UNDERSTAND?!"

"yes" she whispered. What had she even see in Jake before? She thought.

Now if you don't mind…" a very cold smile crossing his face.

He grabbed her arm and handcuffed it to the headboard of the bed. He did the same with the other.

She finally started to cry as her touched, and kissed her all over. She was just glad he left the clothing on, even though his were off.

She just wanted to look out the window and pretend she was somewhere else. She wanted to be home with her dad and brothers. She though of old memories.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Daniel come on were going to be late" a 6 year old Calleigh yelled._

"_Coming coming. Did you get some nice flat rocks?" a ten year old Daniel asked his little sister._

"_Tons" she replied smiling._

_At the lake she thought it would be fun to throw a stone at Daniel's head. He got cut, had to get stitches and had a concussion. She was grounded for a week and a half and she had to apologi…._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback interrupted~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A lou_d bang on the door made Jake stop and at that Calleigh was relieved.

"Miami Dade Police Department! Open your door please!" Eric yelled.

He could wait any longer. He heard her scream a scream he never wanted to hear again.

Eric broke the door down and saw a sight he never wanted to see again as well. There was _his_ Calleigh handcuffed to the bed with Jake beside her with one hand with a gun to her head and another to hold a knife to her throat.

"You called them didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU ?!" Jake yelled at calleigh, knife so hard at her neck it was starting to draw blood.

"no" she cried.

"Then why are they here?"

I don't know ! She screamed closing her eyes trying to wake up from whatever dream she was in. She couldn't. this was really happening.


	5. Charges Please

Chapter five

Charges please

Eric saw that her face was bloody and swollen.

He couldn't stand it. He _had_ to take the shot. Eric took aim and shot Jake in the arm causing him to drop the gun on Calleigh's shoulder, and falling off the bed knife cutting Calleigh's arm pretty deep. She let out a cry and his shock game Frank some time to run over, disarm him and him out of the room. Eric unhand cuffed Calleigh and carried her out to the ambulance. They fixed her and Jake up before they drove off. Calleigh and Jake had to wait in the same ambulance until the second one arrived. After Calleigh Natalia and Ryan talked, and Horatio was done talking to Eric, the two men walked over to where their three co-workers, and friends were sitting.

"Calleigh are you alright?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine…soon."

"Calleigh, can we have charged please?" Horatio asked.

She sighed. " Jake Berkley your under arrest for hostage taking x3, kidnapping, abuse, rapex2, Driving while impaired, attempted murder, and possession." Eric was shocked. He wanted to kill Jake. He might have if the second ambulance hadn't have showed up.

Jake rode by himself and Eric rode with Calleigh.

The bullet was taken out and got pain meds for her head/leg. Three days later Jake and Calleigh both were checked out of the hospital. All Calleigh wanted to do was go home.

When Calleigh got home, her phone was ringing. It was Jake.

"Calleigh" she answered.

"Hey love"

"Jake? Don't call me love ever again!"

"Oh feisty"

"ugh, leave me alone Jake" she said and hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Calleigh. CALLEIGH!" Jake yelled. _I'm going to teach her never to hang up on me ever again, _he thought, a grin on his face.

"Delko" Eric answered his phone.

"Hello Eric. Do you have something with Calleigh?"

"Jake? What the hell? And no we are just very close friends"

"Then go visit her house in five minutes and you will get your instructions. Tell anyone I kill her. You understand?"

It was silent. Jake punched Calleigh in the face making her scream.

"Do you understand?!" Jake yelled.

"Yes. Just please don't hurt her anymore."

"I can't make any promises." Jake smiled widely at his words. He hung up the phone and gave chloroform to Calleigh making her go unconscious.


	6. I Hate Knives

Chapter six

I hate knives

_**I DO NOT OWN CSI:MIAMI OR IT'S CARACTERS SADLY **_

_It was silent. Jake punched Calleigh in the face making her scream. _

"_Do you understand?!" Jake yelled._

"_Yes. Just please don't hurt her anymore."_

"_I can't make any promises." Jake smiled widely at his words. He hung up the phone and gave chloroform to Calleigh making her go unconscious. _

When Calleigh woke up it was to more loud banging on the door. She was in an old warehouse. Horatio's voice sounded

"MDPD OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR WE'RE COMING IN!"

Eric and Horatio gasped when they saw the seen unfold before them.

There was Jake holding a knife over Calleigh's limp body lying on the ground.

"Come any closer and I'll drop the knife onto Calleigh who I know you all love so much. It will land on her head. It will most likely kill her."

Eric and Horatio raise their guns. Since Eric's gun was being tested for wrongful shooting in the hotel room. Horatio was speak so softly that Jake couldn't hear it.

"Ok Eric I need you to hear me out on this. I forgot to load my gun so I don't have any bullets on me and switching the guns would make him escalate. I need you to take the shot"

"What shot? If we shoot him he will fall on Calleigh" Eric replied.

"Shoot the knife from his hand Eric……NOW!"

Eric shot at the knife causing it to fall from Jake's hand into Calleigh's stomach.

"Calleigh!" Eric yelled.

"I'll get EMT" Horatio said. "Stay with us Calleigh"

"Eric…" Calleigh said.

"Calleigh, you'll be ok you just have to hang in there a little more. EMT is on the way."

"Eric…I-I'm s-s-o-rr-r-y. I-I'll m-m-iss y-ou."

"Calleigh.." She cut him off.

"Tell everyone- a-at the lap I- l-lov-e th-em."

"HORATIO!" Eric yelled as Calleigh slipped into unconsciousness.

CLIFFHANER !!!!!!!!! (: sorry;; will upload soon. Story should be done by Saturday LATEST (: suggestions ?


	7. I Care For You

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE

disclaimer: I don't own CSI:MIAMI (someday I will muhahahahahaha)

*rubes hand together in an evil way* enjoy ;) sorry it is so short.

Chapter seven

I care for you

In the ambulance Calleigh "died". Her heart stopped but there was still chance of them reviving her. Eric just wished they could like they did to him. They pushed him out of the room so they could concentrate. Little did he know Alexx Woods was working there was an ER doctor and even she had to leave the room because she was too upset.

"Eric, Alexx how is she?" Horatio asked.

"Not good. Alexx replied. Not stable yet but she should be soon"

Just as she finished saying so a doctor came out of Calleigh's room and told Horatio, Eric and Alexx just as Frank Natalia Ryan and Valera arrived.

"How is she doctor?" Alexx asked, worry deep in her voice.

"We were just about to get her stable and she woke up and her heart rate went through the roof. It took some time but she's stable now. She's awake in ICU but we ask only one visitor at a time please."

Eric immediately felt relieved. She was going to be okay. That was all that mattered.

"Hey Calleigh." Eric said walking into her room.

"hey. She replied. How did you find me?"

"We got Ryan to trace the gps in your cell phone. Jakes an idiot he didn't break it."

"That easy eh? But thank you"

"I'd do it any time but I hope that was the last time I have to. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you"

At that Calleigh smiled.

"You know I'd do the same for you anytime." She stated.

"I know you would. Thanks. I care for you Cal."

"I do to."

They smiled and he kissed her on her forehead.

THE END

Hope you liked it. My next story will be better and less rushed I promise. Again sorry for the late update. Sooo friken busy lately. ;)

-happysweetie-


End file.
